


apocalypse, death and family [on hold]

by Newtblythe



Category: Supernatural, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), Ben is a Ghost Because I'm in Denial, Brotherly Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Crossover, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean Winchester, Supernatural (TV) Season 5, Swearing, The Umbrella Academy Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtblythe/pseuds/Newtblythe
Summary: After Five manages to escape from the 60s with his family, he lands alone in what seems to be not 2019. The boy has the misfortune to met the Winchesters, who are not as different as he thinks they are... and who introduce him to another universe.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel & The Hargreeves, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & The Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & The Winchesters, Sam Winchester & The Hargreeves
Comments: 48
Kudos: 178





	1. so get this...

**Author's Note:**

> Set on season 5 of Superntatural between episode 8 and 9
> 
> After Season 2 of The Umbrella Academy
> 
> Sorry this is short....

To say that Dean Winchester was not worried was an understatement. 

After being stuck around 3 days in various tv channels, he would have expected to have a break after he and his brother got out of there. 

But when did they ever get what they wanted? After they captured the trickster in a circle of holy oil, he knew they were not dealing with a trickster but with an angel. So when he could not step out of the circle, their theory was proven right and they were not surprised. He then told them he was the Archangel Gabriel.

He then explained to them how he couldn’t take the fighting anymore and escaped from heaven. Running away from his problems and his family, instead of trying to solve them or even make a change. 

They needed his help to stop the apocalypse, asking him if he could, which he refused. Giving up and not caring whether Hell or Heaven won. 

That this fight isn’t about sides

It was about two brothers that loved each other.

And betrayed each other. 

Gabriel then dropped the bomb by saying that both of them are vessels. Sam being Lucifer’s, while Dean is Michael’s. 

And that one of them must kill the other.

That it was their destiny.

Dean thought of it as bull crap. He wouldn’t kill his little brother, not the one he had protected and basically raised since they were children. 

He would rather die than kill Sammy.

He also knew that Sam wouldn’t do it. Not when he had looked at every edge and corner back when he was going to get killed by the hellhounds. Not after all they had gone through together saving each other and risking it all. He knew they were more closer than any brothers he had seen. Sam was part of the reason he lived. Now his destiny was to kill him or the other way around?

He knew that it wouldn’t happen.

They wouldn’t let it. 

They would try to find a way like they always did. 

He would find a way.

So when Sam told him about a case he just found, he got a little mad. 

“So get this, there have been five murders.”

“And how is this our kind of stuff?”

“Well, according to the police report, they all were in their houses. There has been no sign of a break in and they all died the same way, heart ripped out of their chests.”

They weren’t supposed to be around like lost dogs looking for a case, instead they should be looking for ways to not let the apocalypse happen, what was the point of solving a case if the world as they knew it was going to end because of them?

“I don’t know Sam, maybe we shouldn’t be doing cases right now and focus on what’s important. Like maybe, oh I don’t know, The Freaking Apocalypse.” Dean responded to his brother, making the Apocalypse a title.

Sam frowned at him. At least not making those puppy eyes that would convince Dean in a second. He knew he was just as worried and concerned as him. He was the one that always held onto hope whenever Dean was too blind to see it. The one that saw light in the blinding darkness. 

His little brother continued. “Yeah, I get what you’re saying but… It wouldn’t hurt to hunt just once, would it?”

The older man did not respond.

Sam sighed, holding his face with one of his hands like he did when he was looking for patience. 

“Look, I get that you are worried about what Gabriel said, believe me. I’m worried too. But we both know that’s not happening. And besides, it will not stop us from saving people. And I’m worried about you, Dean!”

Dean looked at the eyes of his brother. He could read that beneath that concern there was also a profound hurt and darkness. Knowing that he was the vessel of Lucifer was still sinking in. He was the Devil’s vessel. He could not see it at all, Sam differed from him, he was the opposite of a bad person. Sam was the opposite of Lucifer.

Instead, he responded. “And why are you worried about me?”

“Because since that day you don’t seem like yourself, you don’t want to do any of the stuff that makes you happy.” He then stopped, considering his next words.

“Dean…” he breathed. “I’m scared too.”

He said it in a way that reminded him of when they were kids. Little Sammy fearing the monsters their father used to hunt. Dean never wanted him to know about them. He just wanted him to be safe, to go around and get in trouble, to go to school, have a stupid crush, to grow up.

To have what he never had.

A childhood. 

Dean gave him that, he knew that. 

He wanted to hold him, like when they were kids. Like when he would hug him like he was going to vanish at any moment. That way making him feel safe so he wouldn’t be scared, because his big brother was there. And he was going to protect him no matter what. 

“Listen,” Sam said, reading his brother, “this could be good for both of us. Just to get distracted a little, to go back to the old times.”

The brown-haired guy gave him a small smirk, hiding his fear behind it, making Dean know that they would be okay and that they needed this, also doing it for Sammy. So he gave in.

“Fine, but as soon as we finish this we go back to the whole apocalypse drama.”

“Sounds good to me.”

They changed into their FBI suits and left the motel room.

…

The oldest Winchester was used to seeing dead bodies.

If you were a hunter, you had to see dead bodies in almost every single case. 

But seeing a hole in their chests still sent a punch down his stomach.

These were people that had to die in order for them to know that there was something strange going on, people they couldn’t save. He knew he couldn’t blame himself, but the thought of them dying in horribly pain was just too much. 

“Is there any relation to the victims?” asked his brother.

“Not really, just that all of them are around the same age, their 20s.” said the doctor. 

They were too young…

“If you’ll excuse me, I have another business to attend to. Will you be okay on your own?” 

“Yeah, we’ll be fine, thank you.” said Sam, smirking to gesture kindness. 

As they examined the bodies, they also went through the patients’ details, trying to see if there was another relation other than the fact that they were all around the same age. When they found nothing, they exited the building. 

At the door, Dean felt the chilly breeze of the autumn running through his skin. He wished he could feel like some people that in places like this they felt free, as if they whisked their worries off their shoulders, so they could worry about them later. He was jealous of those kinds of people. While they were working their asses off all they had to worry about was money, work and relationships. Life hunting was similar, but the definition of those words changed completely. Money was not that big of a deal, but they never got paid to do what they did. Work meant danger, not knowing what was going to happen and whether they were going to get killed. They weren’t able to have many close relationships, because even if they got out of life, no one was safe, it all caught up to them one way or the other, and the one that suffered the most was family. The most they could find was pain and death. 

“So they have no relation to each other… maybe it was a murderer after all, ghosts normally go for something in specific.” Said his brother, already trying to solve the mystery in his mind.

“Maybe this ghost went loco and decided he wanted to kill random teenagers.” suggested Dean with amusement. 

When they got to the Impala in the parking lot of the hospital. Dean just wanted to go to the motel and lie in bed for at least some hours. Maybe listening to Sam was a bad idea and all he needed was rest instead of a distraction. 

He wasn’t paying much attention to the road, his brother at his side being awfully quiet. He guessed he was thinking or examining Dean. So cutting the silence, he decided it was time to put on some music.

Just as he was getting the cassette to place it, he saw on the corner of his eye a blue light. His senses immediately told him it wasn’t normal. So he looked up and saw that the light was still there, like a stormy cloud with just lighting. It almost looked as if it was electricity and energy. Maybe there was an electric problem. What took him off of that idea was that then it was in an alley and it didn’t seem like wanting to stop soon.

He looked over at his side, watching his brother just as absorbed in the energy as him. He turned and nodded. Both knowing what he meant.

Maybe it was another thing related to the attacks.

So with the energy guiding them, they drove towards the alley, unknowingly of what was happening there at the moment, as the energy lighting became smaller and smaller to cease to exist.


	2. oops! i did it again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five land in an alley and begins to wonder where his siblings are, and what year he is in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to say that English is not my first language, so sorry if there are mistakes. 
> 
> Also this is my first multiple chapter fic.

The boy landed in the alley.

The briefcase nowhere to be found. For some reason his body felt tired, and even sore. Normally when he time travelled, he was fine and not even the least tired. 

Maybe all those sleepless nights were catching up. 

He laid on the floor for a bit, his head now pounding and making him dizzy. He let his eyes rest for a bit, closing and feeling a bit of relief by doing so. No other sound other than the cars could be heard, which made him thankful since he didn’t have to hear bickering and arguments.

But for Five and his siblings, silence was never an option.

He immediately opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. To only realize that he was alone.

Fuck, not again. 

It had scattered his siblings and him.

He had to know immediately the year and the city in which he was before they did some random shit like find love or start WWIII. 

Which now seemed the most common thing that happened considering those 2 long weeks.

He couldn’t understand. They were supposed to land in 2019. The day after the Apocalypse. He hadn’t used his powers; they used a briefcase from the Commission. Why was this happening? 

Guess time travelled just hated them. 

The dark-haired boy stood up, supporting himself against the wall to his left. He was secretly thankful that he had landed in an alley instead of an open space, because if not he would have fallen on his ass. 

He turned his head to look at the rupture above him, cursing on his insides at the size of it and how big it was. He knew few people would be surprised by it. Normal people would think of it as lightning or even a streetlight. He hoped that it wasn’t like last time, when he discovered how his siblings had been in the 60s far longer than he had. Thinking everyone else was dead and moving on, building lives of their own and spending those years and months in different ways. 

He still felt guilty.

Five knew that they were internally mad at him, far more than they showed. Throwing hints at him of blame and even flashes of anger. He understood the feeling; he was alone for a long time too after all, and even found their corpses…

His mind begged him to stop thinking way, and to instead find a solution to all of this fucking mess so he could reunite with his family as soon as possible. 

He tried to stand on his own, but the dizziness overwhelmed him, making him stay on the same spot for a while. He was still trying to figure out how the briefcase had done such an awful job, almost like last time. He now trusted The Commission, so that was off the list. Could the briefcase malfunction? It seemed weird to him since he checked it over, and it seemed fine. It could also have been that he missed something since he was still a little shaky from watching his siblings…

The thought sent a burning feeling into his stomach. The only thing his family brought to him was pain, stress and distraction. All he did was because of them. He got nothing back, but he was okay with that. 

The boy watched helplessly as the portal became smaller and smaller, its brightness fading along with it until it banished.

He sat down, frustration taking over him. Why couldn’t they do a single thing right? Every time they tried, they messed it all up, and when it finally looks like things are going to get better, they get worse. As if they were a terrible joke.

He sighed. Knowing damn well that first things first, he had to know when and where the hell they were. 

He couldn’t think behind that, as he heard steps coming over to where he was. He looked at his side, only moving his eyes so it wasn’t obvious. He watched a tall, pale woman and a dark-haired man walking towards him. He hoped he was being paranoid and that it was not the case.

Instead, the closer they got, the more they eyed him.

Shit.

They may have seen the portal. Last time something like that happened it was with Vanya since the FBI had gotten involved and even tortured her, causing her to almost create another doomsday. 

He stood up quickly, ignoring the way his body begged him to lay down longer and the stars he was now seeing. The people seemed to notice his hurry and started running towards him. He tried to teleport to a safer area, but his powers were not cooperating with him. Leaving him stranded with only his fight skills. 

He was too old for this shit.

The green-eyed boy turned, catching the man and woman by surprise. He knew he would not get anywhere with talking, and besides, he didn’t have the best social skills. These people were following him for a reason, and he was going to know why.

Even though he caught them by surprise, the woman pulled a knife.

She swung the knife close to his chest. He jumped back before it could slash him. The man bent forward and in an attempt to grab the boy by his wrist, so he wasn’t able to escape. Five evaded the hand reaching towards him with his arm, while he clenched his unoccupied fist and made contact with his nose, which made the man stumble back while holding his nose. 

The boy immediately banished when he saw the woman trying to stab him on the side. He appeared behind her, stumbling a bit. He kicked her in the back, causing her to fall and let go of the knife. Which he ran to and grabbed, the man coming towards him with a knife of his own now. The boy with the green eyes moved to the side, at the same time he stabbed the man on his side, he knew it wouldn’t kill him, but at least it would slow him down. Five took the knife out, knowing that the blood loss could make time for him. 

The man gasped for only a moment. He then looked at his side, where they both noticed through his shirt that the stab wound had closed itself. The man looked at him with a furious sight. He blinked and his eyes turned black.

“Shit.” Five whispered to himself, standing in shock. 

Who were these people?

He didn’t notice that the woman had risen off her feet, coming from behind him. He turned just to see a fist coming to his face. He grunted, closing his eyes and seeing stars. He knew that it was going to get swollen. He saw the man coming with the knife. He raised his arm and felt the itching pain of the sharp object cutting through his skin, feeling his uniform getting wet with his own blood. 

He wondered how he was going to win this fight if he couldn’t hurt them. He was too tired to fight and to teleport somewhere safe. 

He clenched his fights, still holding the useless knife. He could punch the fuck out of them and run somewhere else so he could hide, maybe even give them a concussion. He didn’t know if it would work, but it was better than getting stabbed and punched to death. 

“Hey!” he heard. A deep but soft voice calling.

The woman looked behind her, only to see the man stabbing her. She then shinned, like she had a sunset light inside of her orange and red colors lighting and fading repeatedly. Her mouth opened like she wanted to scream, but no sound coming out of her.

He wondered how he had killed her, considering how he had tried the same thing earlier without results. 

The man behind Five screamed, instantly going after the man and having forgotten about the older man in the body of a thirteen-year-old boy. He watched as the strange creature 

He felt a hand on his shoulder; the touch was kind, but it still made him flinch. All those years alone had made him uncomfortable to the touch, he wasn’t used to it. He jumped and grabbed the knife like his life depended on it, ready to stab him if he needed to. The freakishly tall man turned his arms up like he was the police.

“Wow, hey. I’m not going to hurt you, ok? My brother and I are just trying to help you.” he explained himself. He heard the lighting dying sound and the thud of a body. He didn’t need to turn around to see who had just been killed.

Five was not used to not understanding things. He had a bright mind that could take information quickly, and when he didn’t find an answer for it, he wouldn’t stop for anything. He knew he had the mind of a mathematician, wanting more and more, almost like an obsession. Not knowing made him afraid, because he wasn’t prepared for the next thing, like he was jumping between rocks in a lake blindfolded when he didn’t know the path before him, afraid he would fall and get wet. 

The man that had killed the black-eyed people walked towards them, quickly glancing over them to make sure they were ok. He noticed how his body was now trembling a bit from exhaustion. He still had to know what happened on that trip that made him like this. 

“You okay, kid?” The smaller guy asked him.

He wanted to tell him he was not a kid, that he was actually older than them and that he could take care of himself. He didn’t need anyone else protecting him. Not when he had lived 45 years alone in the apocalypse fortress. He held himself.

“Yeah, I’m good.” he responded.

He looked at the brothers; he thought they didn’t look alike.

The tall one had long straight brown hair pulled back with sideburns. He had kind puppy eyes that he knew were used against everyone to get something. The smaller one had short golden brown hair, his eyes on the other side were harsh, almost cold. He wondered about the things he had seen.

The tall one spoke. “Well, I’m Sam, this is my big brother Dean.” He then went quiet as if expecting to hear the name of the boy.

“Five.” He responded in an icy voice. 

He didn’t have time for this.

“Like the number?” Asked the older one called Dean.

“Yes, like the number.” He had to find his family. “If you’ll excuse me I need to go.” 

“Wait,” called Sam. “Do you need help to find your parents?”

“No, I’ll be fine on my own thanks.”

“And why were those people following you?”

How the fuck was he supposed to know.

“I don’t know, maybe they just felt like they needed to kill someone.” He said with a sarcastic smile, already losing his patience. The older man reminded him of Diego and his stupid questions.

“Oh, so you didn’t happen to see the blue light that was coming from here.”

Shit.

Of course someone was going to come, he knew that people were curious, but back in his time and the 60s few people seemed to care about it. These two on the other hand seemed very curious about it. 

“What year is it?” he asked instead of asking the question.

The brothers looked at each other. “What?” Asked the brown-haired one.

“What day and year is it?”

“It’s November 22 of 2009. Why do you ask?” 

Once again.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they finally met, it's honestly more difficult than I thought it would be to write Five's point of view, I wanted to capture his mind and character, but I don't think I did it that well. Maybe I'll come back later and edit it. Also I wont be uploading for some time, I have exams and I need to focus on those.


	3. what the fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters take Five to ask him questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry is a bit boring.

When Sam ran into the alley, he didn’t know what he was expecting, but it sure as hell was to see a man and a woman fighting a kid. Especially threatening him with a knife, and the kid also had one himself. 

The child was wearing a dirty, elegant uniform, as if he had run away from one of those private schools. He noticed the eyes of the kid, there was something in them he couldn’t see, like he had seen a lot. From his posture, he could sense that he was tired. He also noticed how his hands were in fists, one of his arms bleeding.

He wasn’t sure if the grownups were a kind of supernatural creature, maybe they were demons considering how they looked human and based on the knives they were holding. He wondered if the kid knew about the hunter life, and where his parents were considering he was in danger.

Maybe he was like him and Dean. That one of his family members had forced him into this life. That would describe the odd eyes he had. He immediately felt bad for the kid. 

When Dean appeared behind him with Ruby’s knife, he ran faster. He knew his brother could take care of two demons. What mattered was to see if the kid was okay and to find his parents. 

He reached the kid, who was currently watching the way Dean took out the demons, his eyebrows together in confusion. He put his hand on his shoulder, hoping to attract the child’s attention to him. 

Instead, he flinched, like the touch was hurting him. Sam’s hands immediately went up at the sight of the knife in the boy’s hand. Maybe the demons had done more damage than he thought. 

“Wow, hey. I will not hurt you, ok? My brother and I are just trying to help you.” 

The kid still seemed lost, watching with wide eyes at the scene that Dean was displaying in front of them, Sam could see that he was trying to catch up. So he stayed quiet, letting him relax so they could have the talk. He wondered what was the deal with those demons, and why he had a knife. Was he carrying it around?

When Dean finished, he walked to them, ready to ask questions.

They asked him multiple questions, not getting much information out of him, either he was shy or was lying to them. What seemed weird to him was the fact that he was named Five. What kind of parents would name their child like that? Maybe the blue light had something to do with him, since he also evaded the question by asking another thing, which only made him more confused. 

“What year is it?”

What the hell?

“What?” he asked, making sure he heard him right, and looking at Dean. 

“What day and year is it?”

“It’s November 22 of 2009. Why do you ask?”

The boy seemed to lose his train of thought. He stared blankly at the floor, his legs trembling, threatening to double over. 

He turned over to Dean, knowing they were going to have to deal with this, since it became closer and closer to their kind of stuff. 

“Dean, maybe we should take him with us.”

The kid immediately looked up to Sam, his eyes filled with panic. 

Dean didn’t look at him, his sight straight dead on the shaking kid. “Yeah, I agree.” 

“I can’t go with you.” Five responded.

“Why not?” Asked Dean.

“I have my business, you have your own. I’m sure that we can go our separate ways.” He said, clearly not wanting to go with them. “But just in case, have you seen a Walmart version of Batman?”

“A what?” Asked Sam, thinking this kid was losing his mind. 

He seemed to study their expressions and knew that it was a lost cause. “Forget about it.” He sighed. “I should probably find them on my own.”

“No, you’re not going anywhere, not until you answer our questions. Come on, let’s go to the motel, there you can rest too.”

“I don’t need to rest, I’m fine.” He said, despite his clear exhaustion. “I need to find my family.”

“Then we’ll help you.” Answered Sam, avoiding the look Dean was giving him. “We just need to ask you a couple of questions first.”

He seemed to think through the offer; he didn’t blame him. If he was in his shoes, he would also like to find his family first instead of going with some strangers he just met, even though they had saved him.

“Fine. But if this is some kind of trick, I’m shoving that precious knife of yours up your ass.” He said, his gaze harsh. 

“Kids… gotta love them,” said Dean with an annoyed sigh. “Alright let’s go to the motel then and get you fixed up on the process.”

They got in the Impala; the kid swaying as he walked towards it. This bothered Sam, why was he like this? Was he hiding an injury from them? Or was he just tired? He wanted him to talk to them, to tell them what was wrong, but it didn’t seem as if he was going to open anytime soon, considering how he didn’t want to be with them in the first place. 

The younger man looked at the backseat where the current boy was sitting, his head holding itself against the window, his eyes closed but not asleep, as if trying to stop a migraine. 

He thought that maybe the kid had time-travelled, based on his questions, it wasn’t the first time that they had to deal with stuff like that. He knew that Dean had time travelled before, thanks to Cas. They didn’t know of many supernatural beings that had that ability, mostly it was just angels and demons. Was he one of them? It would make sense for him to be fighting the demons, but not why he didn’t have a blade like the ones they had, and also for the demons to know that he was vulnerable to a normal knife. 

Sam’s mind always tried to connect all the pieces he had, and find a way to fit them all together, even when living in a world in which monsters and magic existed. It all needed to have a pattern or even a connector. 

He didn’t notice that they had arrived at the motel until Dean called out his name. 

When opening the door of the backseat, the kid looked worse than before, his skin now losing color and sweating. As if he had a small fever. 

They definitely had to check him. 

Sam attempted to help him, only to get brushed aside as the kid stepped down of the car by his own, his feet unsteady and almost falling over. The worry for Five was increasing by the time. He looked over at Dean, who had a similar expression to his. 

There was no way they could question him in this state. 

Dean made the boy sit at the bed as Sam brought the first aid kit. Five rolled up his sleeve to show the cut made by the demon, not even flinching when the long-haired man applied the cotton poured in alcohol to the wound, as if he was used to the hurt. This only worried him even more. 

To Dean, it seemed like it was the right time to talk as he started to ask the questions they so wanted to ask. 

“What are you?” Dean asked. 

“What do you mean, what am I?”

“Are you some kind of creature? Demon? Shape-Shifter? An-”

“I should be the one asking you that question now, shouldn’t I? Who were those people that attacked me, because clearly a common knife wasn’t able to hurt them.”

They had to give him the talk. As the years passed, they had gotten more used to giving the talk. It was never a good feeling to them, since the innocence of the people were taken away, impenetrable fear and unsafety upon them. 

They told him about the supernatural beings, leaving out the angel part since Five looked pretty much done. He didn’t even look surprised. Just tired as the talk continues. 

“Son of a bitch” was all that came out of his mouth. 

They waited for him to say something else, the usual asking how it was possible, numbering creatures to know if they were real, the fear and realization seen in their eyes.

He showed none of the above. It was as if he was numb, completely emotionless from the world. 

Dean seemed to take his silence as a way of getting answers, his frustration getting on the way and now wanting to know what the hell was going on.

“Ok, now that you have a vague idea of what is going on. Speak.” He said as he sat on the other bed, having been done with the kid’s injury. 

The boy sighed, clearly being done with them as much as they were with him. “What do you want me to say? I know that you have questions, but maybe we can talk less and find more.”

“We’re not going anywhere until you tell us who you are, where you come from, and why you asked what year it is.”

Five thought for a second, his eyes scanning Dean’s, while they had a murderous look on them. 

“Fine. Since you have all the supernatural shit, why don’t I tell you about my own?” He said, his tone screaming with sarcasm.

And so he started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm still alive hehe. I promise next chapter Five is going to tell his story, and I actually decided to cut the chapter in half because it was becoming too long for my liking. I'm sorry for taking so long, online school took all my time and so my final exams, but now that I'm done I'll hopefully start writing more quickly.  
> Thank you all for the support and the ideas! I always love to see your comments!


	4. basically everything is shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five explains to the brothers his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this hasn't been checked over, since my internet at the moment is really bad, but I wanted to upload it already, I'll change it later.

“On October 1 of 1989, 43 women got pregnant and gave birth on the same day, a man called Reginald Hargreeves bought 7 children. I happened to be one of those children, along with my siblings. He later discovered that we had powers and created ‘The Umbrella Academy’ so we all were like some kind of superheroes. I have the power of transportation and time travel. So when I was 13, I thought I was ready to time travel, my dad forbade me, but I didn’t listen…”

His gaze darkened. Sam could see this was not a topic he liked to talk about. 

“I time traveled to the future, it was going great at first, but then… I got stuck in the apocalypse.”

The brothers immediately looked at each other, the mention of the apocalypse setting an alarm on them. Making them even more careful of the story. 

“That was in 2019, then I had to survive for 45 years alone… there was nothing, no people, no survivors… just… empty.” He got lost in thought.  
Sam felt bad for the kid, he was only 13 when he got lost. And he thought they had a bad childhood.

But wait if he got stuck 45 years…

“How come you look 13, how old are you?” The tall man asked, wanting to also distract him from the darkness. 

Five clearly took notice of where his train of thought was, as he looked up quickly, not giving himself enough time to recover. 

“I’m 58 years old.”

“So you’re an old man in the body of a puberting teenager.” Dean smiled. 

Five turned to him very dangerously. “Say it like that again and I’ll rip the lungs out of your body just to make you swallow them again.”

Sam wanted to laugh at the face Dean made, his expression shifting from amusement to something similar to fear. 

“As I was saying, I… found an eye… the eye had something on it that I couldn't let go off, i figured it had to be related to the apocalypse in a way, so I had to find a way to go back in time and find the person that caused it all. Then this woman called The Handler found me, she worked for an association that goes by the name of The Commission, the ones that make sure everything that’s supposed to happen doesn't change. She offered me a deal, working 5 years for her, so that I could go whenever I wanted. I accepted. So I became their instrument, in others words, an assassin…”

‘I escaped from the Commission’s deal. With my own powers I time travelled days before the apocalypse. Breaking my deal with the Handler. Of course the shitheads were still winny as fuck, imagine the opposite of me, babies in the body of adults. I also happened to land on the day of my father’s funeral, which went fantastically great. Nothing changed all those years away. I had to find a lead with the eye, which stayed with me for all those years. Turns out the eye was non-existent, which meant that the person still had both of his eyes, a few days after I threatened the man, since he seemed suspicious, but the place in which the eyes were created burned.The commission had sent two of their agents to look for me and basically eliminate me, ‘cause they knew I would try to change the timeline, Hazel and Cha-Cha, and attacked the academy and kidnapped my brother, who stole a briefcase from them. I had to talk to the Handler, to make a deal with her. We agreed that I worked for her, while she promised to keep my family safe, of course that was pure bullshit, but I had to do what was right.’

‘While at the Commission, I was in charge of sending messages to the assassins, instead of sticking to the protocol, I sent messages to Hazel and Cha-Cha, which contained the information that they had to kill each other. I also found out that the Commission was setting their eye on Harold Jenkins, sending messages that he had to be protected. So I grabbed one of their time travelling briefcases, and escaped. We now knew that Harold Jenkins was the one to cause the apocalypse… Or so we thought.’

‘Turn out Harold Jenkins had changed his name to Leonard Peabody, who had just lost an eye and fit the one that I had kept, and for worse matters, he was dating my sister just to use her, allowing her to discover her powers that none of us knew she had. Thankfully she killed him. I thought it was over, that I would be able to rest… but on my way home from some… important business, I found out the cause of the apocalypse was no one other than my sister. She had a concert and we had to stop her, but we were too late, and on top of that the Handler distracted me so I couldn’t be with my siblings. Thankfully I went to the concert to help them, but she was too far gone, causing a rip on the moon and destroying it in the process. I offered to time travel with all of my siblings, to keep them safe. So as the world was consumed by the flames, we time traveled to the 60’s.’”

Sam’s head hurt, the information being too much to process. He knew Dean felt the same, his expression being in shock but also understanding. Five’s sister reminded Sam of himself, seeing part of himself in her, both were the cause of an apocalypse, the cause of a disaster. This made Sam even more upset, and afraid of the future yet to come. 

“But why number Five? Are your other siblings named after numbers too?” He asked.

“Yes and no. My father when he adopted us, named us after numbers. Later our robotic mother gave us names, except for me, I didn't want one. Number one was named Luther, Two became Diego, Three Allison, Four Klaus, Six Ben and Seven Vanya. Luther’s power is just strength, Diego is to control the projection of objects, Allison can rumor anyone to do whatever she wants, Klaus is able to talk to the dead, Ben could summon a monster from a portal in his stomach, and Vanya can convert sound into force.”

What the hell were those powers? And why did they have a robotic mother?

“And I thought our lives were weird.” Exclaimed Dean. 

Sam couldn't agree more. 

“Did your robotic mother just… give you whatever you wanted?” Dean asked.

Oh no.

“She was like a nanny, though I never interacted much with her, Diego is the mommy’s son. Why?” the older boy asked tiredly, his eyelids falling a bit. 

“Nothing just wondering.” Dean smiled. “But-”

Sam had to give him The Face, knowing his brother pretty damn well. He knew the kid was tired, his face becoming less concerned and his body suddenly relaxing, dropping the whole “i'm going to attack you” show. 

“Yeah… ok” his brother finished.

“She’s dead anyways, so nothing much she can do for you.”

Oh…

“So what happened after you time travelled?”

The older-youngest man muscles clenched, his eyes not looking like they were completely there, his lips parted in a oh breath. It was as if he transformed into the 58 year old man he truly was just by his eyes, transporting themselves somewhere else only he knew.

“Apparently my siblings lived there from around 3 years and months. Every single one of them scattered and arriving there at different times, I was the last one to land… I arrived in november 25 1963. Only to find them all fighting an army, I was ready to go fight with them but Hazel appeared taking me to safety… They-” His voice suddenly dropped, continuing ignoring what just happened. “Hazel took me back 10 days before doomsday. Just to get killed by three sweedish assassins, who also work for the commission.” “Dude, just how many problems do you have with the commission, they send assassins just to kill the seven of you.” Dean asked, clearly getting annoyed at this commission. Five opened his mouth, as if going to correct him, only to close it again and rethink his words. 

“I mean I did cause a lot of trouble, like time travelling to places in which we don’t even belong to, wanting to change the timeline, blowing up part of their headquarters, killing some of the staff. Yeah, I can’t think of why they would want to kill me or my family.” No one had to point the sarcasm, clear as the water. His puberty voice raising the more sarcastic he became.

“Anyways, so I stayed at this man’s home, his name was Elliot. He had spotted the time of my other siblings arriving, now I just had to find them in the beauty of Dallas, Texas. Turns out Diego was in a mental asylum getting another girlfriend.” He rolled his eyes. “They can’t even spend a month without falling in love with anyone. Klaus trying to get back with the man who loved him in another timeline while managing a cult, Vanya dated a farm girl and Allison even got married! I bet love could be able to cause the apocalypse if it wanted to.” 

Sam felt something rip his heart, the love between the brothers being basically the reason why it was meant to happen in the first place. Love suddenly felt like a bomb, likely to go off at any time but destroying everything on its path, not caring who you were friends with or even your family. The purpose of it was to damage people, to cause hurt, just like the apocalypse. 

“Luther, being the loner he is, became Jack Ruby’s bodyguard, of all things he chose to do that. I tried talking to him, to convince him to help me with the apocalypse, but he just wasn’t cooperating. Diego escaped with his lunatic girlfriend named Lila, meeting me at Elliot’s place. Before Hazel died he gave me a film, the contents of it showed our father at Kennedy’s assasinaiton. We tried to find more about our father’s company, but in the end we got attacked. I got to find Vanya, who had been persecuted by the Swedes, and apparently had memory loss, so I owed her an explanation, obviously leaving out that she caused the apocalypse in our original timeline.’

‘Afterwards Diego, Lila and I went to a gala in which our father was meeting some kind of group called the majestic twelve. We came out empty handed, and got attacked again by the Swedes. I was thankfully able to catch my dad’s eye just to be ignored. Lila was beginning to look more suspicious, on the action I was able to study her fight skills, which seemed familiar to me.’

‘My family gathered all together, explaining to one another the events that had happened to all of us and to discuss the once again doomsday. It didn’t… quite go well. Once again Luther refused to help and now Diego wanted to kill dad. Lila showed up after I was thrown from the stairs by Luther who refused to listen to me. Turns out she worked for the Handler even as far as being her daughter.”

“Now this sounds like a soapy telenovela.” Dean interrupted.

Five paid no attention to him. 

“She gave me a job, in exchange for my family traveling safely to 2019, which meant I had to kill the Commission’s board. I had received as well as my siblings an invitation to dinner in which maybe we could figure things out, so I kept the Handler on hold until after the dinner. I thought that maybe for once, things would go smoothly, I was hoping for it to go that way, I truly didn’t want to do another deal with the Handler. But surprise, everything went wrong, because the fucking morons can’t do anything right even if their lives depended on it, which resulted on our dad hating all of us, although he did give me good advice… but nothing that’s concerns you.’

‘Coming empty handed, I had to take special measures, accepting the Handler’s deal and killing the board in the process, and also gave to her the main head of the Commission, AJ Carmichael’”

This time it was Sam who interrupted. “What do you mean by ‘gave’?”

“I mean he was a fish, so it was pretty easy to give him to her by just putting it in a bag with water like those fishes that you find on a shitty fair.” He explained.  
Why was a fish in charge of the Commission? 

Sam was seriously beginning to wonder if they truly had seen everything. 

“She gave me a briefcase.” Five continued. “ To my surprise she set a timer for it, only letting us have 90 minutes to get back to 2019. I got back to Elliot’s house, only to find him dead, and swedish message that said ‘an eye for an eye’ written with his own blood. It was obvious that the Swedish were the ones to kill him. I told Luther and Diego about this, because obviously the idiots can’t share one brain cell to know that it was not a name. We separated, everyone going after a sibling. I tried to convince Vanya, who wouldn't go unless her girlfriend and the child went with her, she left me no choice other than letting her go to say goodbye to them.”

‘I maybe was expecting them to show up, but as always they went against my wishes, the only ones there being Luther and surprisingly Klaus. While staring at both of them, I felt defeated, an anger inside of me building up, we had to throw away the briefcase. In that moment I was running out of ideas, and I was partly done.’

‘Apparently at the time Diego was in the Commission, and Vanya got captured by the FBI. I had to do my least favorite option, meeting up with a younger version of me that was also in Dallas at the time, so I asked Luther to be my spotter, a terrible one nevertheless, as he created a plan with the other Five to kill me, and return to the timeline. Thankfully Luther realized his mistake and took out the other Five sending him to his own timeline, but the briefcase was destroyed in the process. All for nothing once again. JFK got assassinated after all. Leading us to be wanted terrorists.’

‘Vanya was still connected to her girlfriend’s kid, sensing that there was something wrong with him. He had consumed part of her powers after she saved his life. We all went with her to the farm, thinking that was our only problem at the moment. Only then did the Handler decide to show up with Diego’s girlfriend, and an army of agents from the Commission. Vanya got rid of her with her powers, killing them all. The problem was that Lila was also one of the other babies that were born on october 1st, her power being mirroring our powers. After being hit by a fucking frypan, she kept tellling me that I took her parents from her, at first I didn’t understand, but then I remembered that I had killed them a long time ago, with orders from the Handler. Diego offered her to be in our family or some shit like that, she couldn't respond because the Handler came in and shot all of us… I was the only one alive, so I went back in time for only a few seconds, allowing me to stop her and get killed by one of the swedes, making Lila escape with a briefcase. Vanya took the powers from the child, and just like that it was over. While Diego was at the Commission he made a friend in there, who became the lead of the place. My siblings said goodbye to their loved ones, and having a briefcase from the fallen agents, we time travelled to what I thought was 2019.’' He finished, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes for a second.

The Winchesters stayed on their spot, their brains catching up with everything that had happened to the kid. Sam felt horrible for the kid, he was only 13, and thanks to an apocalypse, he had to grow much quicker than he wanted to. Not knowing if he would ever see his family again, or even live to see that day. He felt connected with the kid in a way, both wanting something different from what their father expected them to, and growing up faster than they needed.

Although he had Dean all those years.

Five had no one. 

He looked at the boy pitifully, if the kid noticed, he gave it no care, as his eyes began to drop slowly, like a robot who was running out of batteries. Sam forgot how tired the kid was, and the beating he had taken from the demons, Dean seemed to catch up on him too as he said. 

“Hey, Kid. How about you go lay on my bed, so that you can sleep.”

“Don’t call me that. And thanks but I have to find my family first, then I can rest.” Five said as he was getting up, just for Sam to put his hands in his arms, more gently as he remembered how he flinched a while ago. 

“We can look for them tomorrow, we’ll take you with us and we will find them, ok? Right now we just need you to rest.” He said.

Five’s muscles relaxed a bit and in a realization that he was right, and allowed himself to be guided to Dean’s bed, only taking off his sweater and his vest. 

“If you kidnap me I will kill you with my bare hands.” he said just before he dozed off, allowing to let his guard down. 

“Damn, this kid has no chill.”

Sam agreed with a nod, tiredness catching up with him too, as he hadn’t slept the night before because of the nightmares.

Those in which he killed Dean. 

His brother looked at him, a soft glance of understanding upon his eyes. “I think you should go to sleep too Sam, it’s getting late. I’ll take the couch, you go to your bed.”

“Are you sure about that, Dean?”

He laughed softly. “Yes, sleepy head.”

Sam didn’t protest, too tired to complain about the nickname. 

As soon as his head hit the pillow, his vision turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays. I hope you all had a great holiday and that were very happy on those day even because of the pandemic. Also sorry that this took as long as it did, I thought for a moment of just become lazy and saying fractions of what Five said to the Winchesters, but I thought it was better to give him like an insight of how he explained the events of the show, and also kind of lying in the process, but that will come later. Am I still ignoring the SPN finale? Yes, yes I am.


	5. author's note

Hey, guys.

So I come with some news. 

I decided to put this fic on hold.

Right now I can't seem to find any inspiration for it, and I feel like I need to decide a few things as to where I want this to go, because right now it's a little confusing. I actually got this idea from a dream I had, but sadly my dream didn't give me enough plot or even a proper ending (blame that on my mom for waking me up)  
I will come back I promise, I'm not going to be one of those people that put it on hold and never continue their book. I also want to deal a little with some personal stuff I have going on, and school is starting again.  
I'm so sorry in advance, I promise I'll be back but I have to take a break from this fic.  
I'm currently writing another fic which I'm more invested in, I will probably upload that somewhere around this week or the next one, but its only TUA related.  
Anyways I'm sorry. 

I hope everyone is taking care and that you all are well and with health, i wish you the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> I've been planning on this fic for a long time now. It's actually my first fic relating these two fandoms so hopefully I can get the characters right, but this is all for fun after all.
> 
> There will be very slow updated, but I'm very excited about this!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
